User talk:Gracey91
__NOINDEX__ Yeah, I would love to have what your wiki looked like :) I'd saw the time up the top and the things saying if your offline or online and that was so cool!! I've got the little banner up the top and it says X-Men: First Class but I'm not satisfied with it too much. I looked and it had to be a the exact size. I can't find a good one and the other wikis looked like they made them for the site. New Captain 22:09, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure... a pitch black background?? will the text be visible and what is a right tail and what will make the difference?? New Captain 11:51, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok I just saw the pitch black background on your testing site but it wasn't on before. It was cool but don't know what a right tale. New Captain 12:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) It seems cool, I'd love to for you you to do the change and maybe put those other cool features on :) New Captain 11:43, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey I figured out how to make the background black and other colours. But I don't know how to add the cloak and status for a user :) New Captain 12:12, September 29, 2011 (UTC) That seems cool and if the clock screws it up then don't worry. I want that staus about the users because it's really cool. Anyother features you've got I'd love to check out!! I'm not sure what to do at your testing thing. What pages do I make?? New Captain 13:17, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I changed the favicon but I can't see the change. I'll keep a look at the testing site and see what I want to try. Thanks for helping :) New Captain 06:04, September 30, 2011 (UTC) What is a cache??? New Captain 00:56, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey every word is now bold and the words that were put in bold don't stand out anymore. Could you change it back please :) New Captain 01:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks. The bold is gone and I pressed Ctrl+F5, I think that is how. I still can't see the favicon but I liked it when I saw it. Thanks for your help. Any new things you know about updating wikia, I'd love for you to show me. :) New Captain 08:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Do you have to change the status or does it change automatically because it just says I'm around??New Captain 08:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) New Captain 09:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I made a new poll asking which is your favourite X-Men: First Class character replacing the other one. I'd love your vote if you have watched it or know about it. If not then you don't have to. :) New Captain 10:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, how do you make an add for your wiki because they always have a link for other wikis. I don't think I have one but I'd like for this wiki to have one. New Captain 02:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) It gives links to other wikis on the side or bottom. Here is a link of what I mean... http://shrek.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Airhogs777/We_got_our_Spotlight Thanks alot!!! I will start making sure that they are all ticked off. *The requestor should be either an active admin, or link to a discussion with an active admin of the wiki and agreeing to the spotlight. *The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Very short articles (listed at Special:Shortpages) and articles marked with a stub template should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. *The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should not be sysop-protected for editing unless there is a strong history of vandalism. (Thanks to you :D) *The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category (Special:UncategorizedPages should be empty). *The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. *The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) **I'm not sure, i think it is. Is it?? *The wiki should have a custom message in the Community Center on Recent Wiki Activity. (MediaWiki:Community-corner) **??? *The wiki should have a customized skin. *The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. Spotlight Ok, I've got 204 pages and only 4 of them are stubs now. is there anything else i have to do to get a spotlight??? New Captain 10:08, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I've done it!!! :) but the catergories can't really be catergorized because they are at the dead end where they can't. Thanks a heap!! It took a few days but I'm glad it's done :) Can I get a spotlight now?? Yeah I know her personality and I introduced her into wikia. She likes X-Men but prefers Harry Potter. I've still got catorgories that havn't been catergorized, what do i put them in?? New Captain 07:59, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about the last message because I found the catergory to put it in, I was looking at other wikis going through and also found it was content... thanks though for everything :) New Captain 08:34, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, hope your holiday's ngood :) New Captain 07:26, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight The spotlight request has been approved!!! :D Do I choose the picture and phrase or not??? Ok I might leave it to them. Can you get a new one for your wiki?? Alright cool :) What about me with my wiki because sometimes i see different phrases on spotlights I've already seen for thge wiki. How would you change it?? New Captain 05:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks. Is there a certain person to talk to or just any wikia staff?? Thanks alot!! :D New Captain 06:12, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you know when my spotlight will appear because it says 22nd of November but it's the 30th?? Multiple Redirects Do you know how to make multiple redirects for pages without renaming them and then renaming them back?? Thanks :) Hey, some of my videos won't go next to each other but look like they have enough room to sit next together. e.g: Wolverine which now redirects from Logan. :) Hope you can help!! :)New Captain 09:36, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you sooo much!! New Captain 05:37, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Just saw my spotlight!! :D New Captain 06:28, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just wanna know how to mske the pictures on the front page even because some are bigger/smaller than others. If you could fix that up, that would be great :) New Captain 10:15, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I saw it but couldn't do anything at that time. I later saw you fix it so thank you!! :) I have no idea why some dickhead would want to remove my hard work and relpace it with "PENIS". At least it's easy to fix so thanks for doing it. Never regret giving you your promotions!!! :D New Captain 06:22, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Wow!! That is alot, thanks for what you've done. I was going to fix it up when I got home but I saw you do it so thanks alot :)New Captain 06:53, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I've got a new job for you,haha sounds like I'm your agent. :P Anyway could you clean up the front page of Evanescence Wiki, I'm an admin there but not a founder. Only like two others and all admins. When I was promoted admin, I improved the colour so I hope you can do it, thanks :) http://evanescence.wikia.com/wiki/Evanescence_Wiki I just want it to look nicer, I like the background picture and I'll upload a photo for a background in about and hour. Check back in then if you can. Thanks though :) New Captain 05:54, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Also I want that Evanescence Wiki photo out of the front page and make the whole thing better and nicer. Can't wait for the results :)New Captain 05:59, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok thats alright. Will the background be for the whole thing or just the front page?? I made a blog saying what pages need to be created so hopefully people will make some pages New Captain 05:05, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok now I see that and it looks really bad. But I was talking about evanescence wikiNew Captain 05:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) How long until you think you will edit the front page of the Evanescence Wiki? New Captain 05:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll upload the photo now for the wiki's background, :) New Captain 05:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Images I clicked on the view all images link in the front page but only the sample images were in there. How can we fix it? New Captain 05:52, December 18, 2011 (UTC) That would be amazing, thanks :) New Captain 09:25, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you want to test out the chat? When will you get your bot?? New Captain 01:37, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D Merry Christmas in 5 days :) New Captain 04:39, December 20, 2011 (UTC) YAY!!! :D I see them, that's amazing thank you heeps :D New Captain 03:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks, i'd just like to ask one thing, how can i make my singnature like yours cuz its really cool New Captain 09:32, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thank you soooo much!!! Now this will be the first time testing it out :DNew Captain (talk • • ) 23:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how do you make new templates because one thing I want to do is promote my wiki on Marvel Movies Wiki. There is a template down the bottom of the pages, see Wolverine for an example. :) New Captain (talk • • ) 10:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you help edit the wiki navegation cuz it doesn't like me :P If you could help, that be good :) New Captain (talk • • ) 07:45, December 23, 2011 (UTC) The wiki navegation is screwed up now, I don't know how to fix it. I did change it into the expanding navegation but now half of it's gone. New Captain (talk • • ) 02:58, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it!! :D New Captain (talk • • ) 01:54, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking that it would be really cool to have music with the wiki. I'd love for the X3 soundtrack to play while on the wiki with a little play and pause button. Is there anyway something like that could happen. I got the idea from evanescence.com. If you can't then that's fine but I have the music. :) New Captain (talk • • ) 03:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I want my wiki in the slider when you click on wikia up in the top left corner. How can you get that?? New Captain (talk • • ) 07:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I will :) New Captain (talk • • ) 08:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Navigation and URL redirects I love the wiki navigation on Terraria Wiki, Could you add more things to the "On the Wiki" and give the links on the side in the admins with the talk page and stuff. Also, how do you get your wiki a redirect URL link, because if you type in fantasticfour.wikia.com, it redirects to mavel.wikia.com. Could you help me, thanks!! :) New Captain (talk • • ) 07:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I want videos there and just what you had. The URL is actually a wiki but is a duplicate and no one goes on it to edit. I spoke to both people, one didn't respond and one said that she didn't work there anymore and may come on my wiki, its x-menmovies.wikia.com and xmenfilms.wikia.com. New Captain (talk • • ) 07:30, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Wow, thanks!! But what i ment with the admin thing is that the talk page and stuff go out the side :) New Captain (talk • • ) 07:36, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I love it!! thanks so much!! New Captain (talk • • ) 07:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC) The wiki navigation for the admins has stuffed up, can you fix it?? New Captain (talk • • ) 00:00, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) New Captain (talk • • ) 06:51, January 26, 2012 (UTC)